Little Dr Fawn
by UnseenUniverse
Summary: Being a 19 year old Doctor can be difficult but when two world renown Doctor's are fighting over your time things can get a bit messy. This is only part of the struggle of Dr. Sage Fawn.
1. A Torturous Past

**AN: Yay new fanfic! *happy dance***

I stood in front of Dr. House's office door. It was closed at the moment. I knocked on the door and opened it just enough for me to see inside. Dr. House was sitting on his office chair bouncing a tennis ball off the wall in front of him.

"If you're going to open a door, open it all the way." Dr. House said and threw the ball again. I took a deep breath because I was anxious. It didn't help though. "Do I need to repeat what I said?" House said. I pushed the door open all the way but remained standing the doorway. "What do you need kid?" House asked but clearly didn't care.

"I'm Dr. Fawn. Dr. Cuddy said…" I started to say but House interrupted me.

"How old are you? You're too young to be a doctor." He said.

I sighed. "I'm 19 and I know I'm a young doctor." I told him. I got though school and collage really fast because I'm a genius apparently. "Anyway Dr. Cuddy said that I'm going to be working in the Diagnostics Department." I said.

"I'm not short on staff." House said and stared at me. I could tell he was trying to figure me out. "What's your specialty?" House asked. He seemed somewhat interested now.

"Internal Medicine." I said.

"That wasn't your original plan though." House said and went back to bouncing his ball.

How could he possibly know that? I thought Dr. Cuddy kept that a secret. "I originally was going to be an Oncologist." I said and hoped he wouldn't ask any further questions about it but luck usually isn't on my side.

"Why'd you change?" House asked.

I froze. Of course he had to ask. "Personal reasons." I muttered. My cell phone rang. I took it out and looked at the text. "I've got to go." I said and almost ran out of the room. The text was only about my data usage but I needed an excuse to get out of there.

I was halfway down the hall when House yelled at me. "Be here tomorrow!" He said.

I nodded and walked faster down the hall.

~HOUSE MD~

I closed the door to my room small room in my apartment and slid down to the floor. I could feel tears forming. "Damn it." I mumbled because I didn't want to be emotional right now. I took a quivered and pulled out the picture. It was a picture of my younger sister Annie in a hospital bed. She was 6 when she was diagnosed with cancer specifically lymphoma. After about a year she passed. I blame myself every day. I was responsible for her after our mother died in a car accident and I've never met my father. So I became Annie's guardian. Annie was actually my half sister but that didn't matter. I loved her like we had the same Dad. "I'm so sorry Annie…" I whimpered.

My cell phone rang but I ignored it. I can't handle a call right now. Instead I striped down to my boxers and got under my covers. I recalled when Annie would be scared of monsters and would sleep with me. I really missed those days.

~HOUSE MD~

I jolted awake from a nightmare. I've had the nightmare ever since Annie passed. It's always the same and is actually a memory. I'd be sitting next to her bed when she goes into cardiac arrest. Her doctor pulls me out of the room as the nurses try to save her but she's already gone.

I stumbled out of bed to get ready for the day even though it's five in the morning. After I took my steaming hot shower, got dressed, and other bathroom related things I walked into my kitchen. I put a piece of bread in the toaster and pulled out my cell phone to listen to the voicemail from last night.

_Fawn it's Dr. Cuddy. I'm sorry that House pushed your buttons but you'll have to get used to that…_

The message went on for a while but I wasn't really listening anymore. I pressed 7 to delete the message and grabbed my toast. I ate it on the way to my car.

~HOUSE MD~

It was seven AM when I got to PPTH. The hospital was still fairly quiet. I walked up the stairs to the DDx room. I opened the door and saw 3 other doctors. They were all staring at me. "You lost kid?" asked the African American doctor.

I internally sighed. Can't people see that I'm wearing my doctor's coat? "I don't believe so, I'm the new doctor that House hired." I said.

"But you're so young." Said the blonde Aussie.

"Really? I had no idea!" I said sarcastically and set down my backpack behind one of the chairs at the table. I looked at the woman doctor who hasn't spoken up yet. "When does House usually show up?" I asked as I pulled out a can of Mountain Dew from my backpack. I need the caffeine.

"Around 10 to 11." Said the woman doctor.

I nodded and opened the can. "Well, I'm Dr. Fawn." I said.

The blonde Aussie spoke up. "I'm Dr. Chase, that's Dr. Foreman and, that's Dr. Cameron." Chase said and pointed at the other two doctors.

I chugged my pop in front of them. My pager beeped. "I'll be back." I said as I looked at the pager. Dr. Cuddy wanted to see me.

I walked down to her office and went inside. Cuddy was talking to another doctor. "You wanted to see me?" I said.

"Yes, Fawn this is Wilson, head of Oncology." Cuddy said.

I shook Wilson's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said calmly but was internally panicking. Why would Cuddy be introducing us? I told her I wanted nothing to do with Oncology.

Cuddy looked at me. "Wilson is a bit short on staff. He saw you're qualifications and wanted to know if you'd be willing to work with him a bit as well." Cuddy said.

Well crap! I can't just say no, that would be rude. Would Annie want me to do this? I inhaled sharply. "Sure that would be fine." I said but didn't really mean it. I'll do it for Annie.

**AN: Blah okay reviews are AWESOME!**


	2. Mark

**AN: *drumroll* Here's the new chapter!**

I was glad when lunch rolled around. I currently sat in the cafeteria with a sandwich and a bag of chips. I still haven't seen House yet today, partly because I was doing my clinic duty but also because I was avoiding him. I stared at my untouched sandwich. I knew that I should eat but I just wasn't hungry. Ever since Annie died I've been eating less and less. Dr. Wilson sat in a chair next to me. "You alright? It looks like you're giving your sandwich a death stare." Wilson said.

I looked up at him. Earlier I told Cuddy to not to tell Wilson about my whole situation because I preferred for him to not know about it. "I'm fine." I mumbled and looked back down at my sandwich. I took a small bite of it as House came over.

"Have you been trying to avoid me Kid?" House asked.

"What? No." I lied.

"Didn't your mother tell you to not lie?" House said and sat down. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "We have a case Kid." House said.

Wilson looked at House. "House I need Fawn for a few things right now." Wilson said.

"What do you mean? I hired him." House said and looked a bit angry.

"He's working with me as well, Cuddy said so." Wilson said.

"You know that I don't care what Cuddy says." House said.

I watched the two argue and I didn't like it.

_"__Mary, you can't let your son touch my things!" Yelled my stepdad Mark._

_"__Mark he's only 12! He doesn't understand to not touch you're things." My Mom yelled back._

_"__He's an 12 year old in collage! He better know to not touch my stuff!" Mark retorted. I watched in horror as Mark slapped my Mom. "Don't let you're half-breed child near me ever again." He said and left the room. I tried to stop my Mom from crying._

Mark had gone out that night and drank. "Please stop fighting. I'm not your property." I said to Wilson and House. They froze. "I'm just a 19 year old doctor and nothing more then that." I said and walked away.

~HOUSE MD~

I just finished my clinic duty for the day so I walked into the DDx room. No one was inside currently. I looked around for my backpack that I left here this morning but couldn't find it. I sighed. House walked in from his office. "Looking for this?" He said and held up my backpack.

"Yeah." I said. House threw me by backpack and I caught it and opened it. "I'm guessing you looked though it?" I asked. House didn't answer. I noticed the picture of my little sister was missing. "Give me back the stuff you took." I said.

"I didn't take anything." House said.

"Whatever." I muttered and closed my backpack. I'll let it go this time.

House threw a file at me. "7 year old boy with stomach pain, weight loss and, a fever of 101." He said.

I looked in the file. It had an incomplete history. "Want me to get a better history?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead." House said and went back into his office.

~HOUSE MD~

I walked into the patent room. His name was Jimmy Johnson. Jimmy was playing on a Gameboy Advance. "Hey Jimmy, I'm Dr. Fawn. I'll be one of the doctor's helping you." I said. I recognized the music from the video game. "You playing Pokémon?" I asked.

Jimmy looked up from his game. "Yeah it's the ruby version." He said.

"Nice I still have my old Pokémon Red and Blue." I said.

"Cool! Could you bring it in sometime?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe, are any of your parents here?" I asked.

"My Mom just left to go to the bathroom but she always takes forever in there." He said.

I laughed. "All girls take while in the bathroom. Do you mind if I wait for her to comeback?" I said.

"That's fine. What's your favorite type of starter?" Jimmy asked.

"I would have to say fire types are my favorite." I told him.

"Same." Jimmy said.

I looked at Jimmy's neck. It looked like his lymph nodes were enlarged. A woman walked in. "Are you Ms. Johnson?" I asked her.

"Yes I am." She said. Ms. Johnson was a mess. She was obviously fretting over her son.

"I'm Dr. Fawn. I was wondering if you knew anything else about Jimmy's father?" I said as I opened Jimmy's file.

"No his father passed away a few months after he was born." She said.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for your help." I said and left the room.

~HOUSE MD~

I walked into House's office. He was sleeping in one of the chairs. I rolled my eyes. "House?" I said.

He jolted awake. "What?" He asked and looked annoyed.

"Jimmy's lymph nodes need to be biopsied." I said.

"Why?" House asked.

I resisted the urge to strangle House. "Because the lymph nodes are enlarged and his other symptoms would suggest lymphoma." I said with my teeth and fists clenched.

"Any reason why you look pissed?" House asked.

I gave him a death stare. "Well if you haven't already found out. My little half-sister died from lymphoma about a year ago while she was under my care. It was my entire fault that she died. So yeah I think I know when I see lymphoma." I shouted at House.

Wilson walked inside. "Is this true Fawn?" Wilson asked.

So much for keeping Annie a secret I looked down and nodded.

"It's not your fault." Wilson said.

"No it was all my fault. I should have noticed earlier. I was becoming an Oncologist! I wasn't home enough. She needed me and I didn't help her." I said. My cell phone rang. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. My face paled. It was my stepdad Mark. "I've got to take this…" I muttered. I picked it up and stood outside House's office. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"I'm out of jail Sage. Where's Annie!" Mark yelled.

"She died from cancer a year ago." I said.

"What do you mean she died? You're a Doctor!" Mark screeched.

"I couldn't do anything… I'm sorry." I muttered.

"You're dead meat Half-breed! You hear me dead meat!" He shouted and hung up.

I was having an anxiety attack. I tried to put my phone back in my pocket but I dropped it. It shattered on the ground. I stared at my cell phone. Wilson came out of House's office.

"You okay Fawn?" Wilson asked. My legs failed but Wilson caught me. He lowered me to the ground slowly. House came out as well. My heart was racing and I was hyperventilating. "Fawn calm down." Wilson said.

My eyes darted around the hallway and couldn't stop hyperventilating. I blacked out.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! :P **


End file.
